Most restaurants individually have mobile food ordering options available to a user via the internet or a mobile phone application. Additionally, telematics devices are known and used in the art to provide various telematics information to users regarding their location, direction of travel, velocity, route, and/or destination. Additionally, there is a vast wealth of insurance information that includes locations and instances for previous accidents and previous insurance claims.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide mobile food ordering systems and methods for safe and fast mobile food ordering using a hands-free system from a determined list of prioritized restaurants that incorporates restaurant information, telematics information, and insurance information. It would be desirable to include telematics information and restaurant information to locate restaurants; prioritize the restaurants based on the user preferences, telematics information, and restaurant information; and facilitate the ordering of the food and the electronic payment for the food. Additionally, it would be desirable to integrate the vast wealth of insurance information regarding accidents and claims to further enhance the mobile food ordering methods and systems by providing safe routes and healthy recommendations to the user.